Planning for the Spa Day
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Quartie texting fic!  Artie bought Q a gift certificate for a spa day for the two of them.  He doesn't really want to do that, but will go because he knows how much she's going to love it.  Fluff!


**A/N: Quartie texting fic! I just couldn't help myself…I needed to write this tonight! Obviously Q is Quinn and A is Artie. And this sort of corresponds to All My Dreams chapter 134 and The Smile on Your Face chapter 116. Enjoy! And I would love some reviews…to motivate me to get back to churning out Quartie like there's no tomorrow!**

Q: Are you still awake? I can't sleep. And Charlie just threw up on the floor, but I don't want to get out of bed to clean it up…

A: I'm awake. But not talking to you until you clean that up. Woman, you can't leave that on the floor overnight…you'll step in it in the morning.

Q: You do realize you just talked to me, right?

A: I had to lay down the rules. Now I'm not until I have proof that you've cleaned that up.

Q: …way to break your own rule there.

A: *this text contains nothing meaningful*

Q: lol You're so cute. Fine…I'll clean it up.

Q: Ok, done.

A: Proof?

Q: *picture*

A: Ewwww, I can see where it's wet. TMI! TMI!

Q: …YOU ASKED FOR IT!

A: STOP CAPSING ME, WOMAN!

Q: NO!

A: :(

Q: Fine. I can picture your sad face now.

A: :D

Q: …not this again. When do you want to go to the spa?

A: It's horrible. I've just found out that I'm allergic to…jojoba oil, which is in lots of spa things.

Q: You just googled spa things, didn't you?

A: No! I would never do that.

Q: Suuuuure you wouldn't. But seriously. When are we going?

A: Wouldn't you rather take someone else?

Q: Um…no, I want to take my boyfriend to the spa thing that he got for our anniversary. Not someone else!

A: Don't you have to wear some weird robe for that?

Q: …Artie.

A: What? I'm not comfortable with that! The spa ladies will be swooning all over me, and you'll be jealous.

Q: The spa ladies? Lol!

A: Do you think that WON'T happen? You've seen what I've got going on here…it's irresistible to the ladies, yo!

Q: It's irresistible to this lady, that's for sure. Better not be to anyone else! I want you all to myself. And I want to see you in a robe.

A: Can I keep pants on?

Q: I don't know…probably. It's not like they can make you take them off…

A: I just…don't want to do that, there. That's why I didn't want to go. Or…one of the reasons. I don't want to make the spa people uncomfortable.

Q: Awww. You won't make the spa people uncomfortable. I go there with my mom sometimes, and all sorts of people go…and I've never seen someone be uncomfortable. It's supposed to be fun!

A: How about I only do things where I can stay in my chair…and clothed?

Q: I won't force you into anything that will make you uncomfortable, but I really think you should be open to trying things.

A: Can we play it by ear, and see how it goes?

Q: Of course. But only if I get to see you in a robe when we're alone. I'll let you keep your pants on. ;)

A: So romantic. "Artie, I want to see you in a robe, but please, keep your pants on."

Q: ! You know what I mean! I can take your pants off, too, but I thought we'd agreed to wait with that, and if they come off…I can't guarantee I'll be able to hold myself back.

A: Irresistible, hmmm?

Q: You know you are. I won't tell you that, because it's just going to inflate your ego.

A: Curse my ego!

Q: lol. You still haven't told me when we're going.

A: We can go whenever you want. You pretty much know everything I do, so you know when I'm available.

Q: Ok. :)

A: And I think after that, we should go out for dinner. Somewhere nice.

Q: That sounds nice. :)

A: I think if we're going to do this spa thing, I should get that hand thing. For the good of my overworked hands.

Q: You know you can buy a thing to melt that wax in and do it yourself, right?

A: …what? I need one.

Q: I have one. Still in the box. I actually bought it as a surprise, because the amount of enjoyment you got out of that made me :D.

A: You bought one? Why haven't I heard about this before now, and why am I not having it RIGHT NOW?

Q: Because it's super late? Lol I bought it on clearance after Christmas. And extra wax.

A: EXTRA WAX! Can we do this tomorrow?

Q: Only if you let me give you a manicure, too.

A: That has the word man in it…which means it's ok, right?

Q: LOL. Of course it's ok. We can do it here, if you like? I'll make you lunch.

A: I would never turn down food. And your company, of course.

Q: Then you'd better get some sleep so you're ready for it!

A: Are you trying to get rid of me?

Q: Yes…I'm so tired. I can't stay awake any longer.

A: Awww. …me neither. I'm so tired. I love you!

Q: I love you too. Have a good sleep, and text me in the morning!

A: I will. Night!

Q: Goodnight!

A: :)

Q: You just have to have the last word, don't you?

A: Yes.

Q: I'm not letting you!

A: :(

Q: Fine. I won't reply to the next one. Love youuuu!

A: Love you too. I'm going to dream about you now.


End file.
